I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage carriers used on vehicles and, in particular, to a support stanchion for the carrier having a sleek, aerodynamic configuration formed by a snap-on cap which encloses the fastening means and forms the upper surface of the support.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Typical article carriers mounted to a deck or roof surface of a vehicle include a plurality of support stanchions to support the side and end rails in spaced apart relation above the vehicle surface. The support stanchions are secured to the vehicle surface using a plurality of fasteners fed through the stanchion body. Thus, the fasteners are exposed to the elements while the throughbore subtracts from the aesthetics as well as the aerodynamics of the carrier. Since aesthetics and aerodynamics have become increasingly important considerations in vehicle design, a high profile accessory such as a luggage carrier should not detract from these considerations.
Attempts have been made to protect the fasteners used to secure the stanchions by forming access doors or covers as part of the walls of the stanchion. However, such constructions sacrifice manufacturing considerations particularly when plastic molded components are used. Additionally, such access panels can become dislodged or lost.